心のたまご
by Musa Silver-Hawk
Summary: Sango wants to be a cat? Inuyasha wants to be a dog? Miroku wants to be a woman? Sesshomaru wants to be a hot headed playboy? And what about Kagome?Based on the anime Shugo Chara. I don't own either. Read and review please! Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

心のたまご

Prologue

_Ok, __breath. __You __can __do __this. _She told herself as she walked down the hall of her new school. When she reached her classroom, she heard the teacher telling the class about the new student. _Me._ She thought as she slowly slid open the door. The teacher smiled at her as she walked into the room. She stood like a statue at the front of the class. Her mind was racing.

"Class, this is Miss Kagome Higurashi." The teacher introduced her. "Higurashi – san is new to the area so please make her feel welcome. Higurashi – san, could you please greet the class?" Kagome glanced to the side and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Nice to meet'cha." She mumbled. Once the teacher had told her where to sit, Kagome walked straight to her seat, sat down, and ignored everyone. _What__was__that?_ She yelled to herself mentally. _Why __can__'__t __I __talk __normally? __I __practiced __at __home __in __the __mirror __at __least __a __thousand __times! __That __was __so __lame! _Kagome placed her head on her desk and prayed that no one had noticed how uncomfortable she was. Hopefully, by tomorrow, she would feel less awkward.

()()()

"Kagome!" A small blur hurled itself at her and she felt a pair of arms quickly embrace her middle. "Kagome, how was your day at school?" Her little brother, Sota, didn't give her time to reply as went on to tell her how his day was. He was still rambling when Kagome made her way up to her room. She took her shoes off and placed her school bag by her desk. Then, she plopped down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. Why had her first day been so painfully awkward?

Sighing dramatically, she proper herself up onto her knees and clasped her hands in front of her heart. _Please, __I __want __to __be __less __socially __awkward. _She silently prayed. _I __want __to __be __cheerful __and __energetic, __witty __and __sly. __Anything __but __awkward! _Kagome groaned as she walked downstairs for dinner. _It__'__s __not __like __it__'__s __going __to __happen. _She thought dismally. _These __things __don__'__t __just __happen __over __night._

After dinner, she cleared her place and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a new day… or perhaps too new. For when she awoke the next morning and pulled the covers off, Kagome found two eggs nestled in the sheets. One was violet with pale yellow swirls decorating it and the other was pink with lighter pink flowers. Cautiously, Kagome poked the violet one. It was warm. _Oh __my __goodness! _She thought frantically. _I laid not one but_ two_ eggs!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walked the halls with a scowl on his face. His hands were thrust deep in his pockets and passing girls giggled when he glared at them. He let off a small huff as he entered his classroom. Something was off. He scanned the room for the disturbance. There, in the middle of the room behind his seat, sat a girl with long black hair. He sniffed the air. _One, __no__… __two __eggs! _He though as he took his seat. He knew only one other person who had two.

"Ya know," a little voice said in his ear. "Ya really should smile more. What kind of person spends their days scowling? Huh?" He waved his hand as though shooing away a fly. "Fine! Be that way!" The little creature puffed. "I'm going to find Sai and Kirara and play with them!" The poor thing tried to fly away, but couldn't his leg was tied to the necklace of the frowning youth. Try as he might, Nichi couldn't escape his bonds.

()()()

"Sai, have you seen Nichi?" a boyish voice asked. "We can't start the meeting without him." A beautiful girl dressed in a lavender kimono raised her head and took a sip of tea.

"Daikichi, he is probably tied to Inuyasha's necklace. Poor boy." She said taking another sip of tea. "One with so much energy should not be tied down." Daikichi took one of Sai's hands, causing her to spill her tea.

"Too right you are my dear." Sai yanked her hand away and began cleaning up the spilled tea.

"Please refrain from doing that." She scolded. "Miroku-Sama would not like it. Daikichi smirked.

"'Miroku-Sama' isn't here."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't like it either nya." A new voice said. "He says that you are an embarrassment nya." Daikichi raged.

"If he's so embarrassed then why was _I_ born from his wish? Answer me that Kirara! Answer me that! Oh, and might I mention that, since I haven't vanished in the several years that he's had me, it means that he still needs me _and_still believes in me!" Kirara sighed as she began washing herself.

"Yes, yes we know nya. There's a special bond between the two of you nya. Look, why don't you quit your whining and go free Nichi. The meeting could have started already if you hadn't started fussing nya!" Daikichi mocked Kirara's "nyas" as he went to free Nichi. _Stupid __cat! _He thought as he flew to Inuyasha's classroom. _She __always __thinks __that __she _knows _best. __Stupid __feline. __Why __can__'__t __she __just __follow _my _lead? __Sesshomaru __is __the __King __after __all._

"Daikichi, Daikichi, Daikichi, DAIKICHIIIIIII!" Nichi was pulling on the restraint as Daikichi entered the room. "Daikichi!" Nichi exclaimed. "That girl behind sleepy Yasha has _two _eggs! We _must_ tell everyone at the meeting! We _must_!" Daikichi sighed as he untied the string. _Dumb __dog._He thought. _He __really __is _too _energetic __for __his __own __good._

They flew back to the greenhouse to start the meeting. Nichi exclaimed about the girl with two eggs and Daikichi confirmed the statement, saying that he had smelled them as well. Sai floated up to them with a new cup of tea in hand. She took a dainty sip before talking.

"Kirara and I shall go find Miroku-Sama and Sango-Sama. Daikichi, I suggest that you tell Sesshomaru-Sama and Inuyasha-Sama already knows." With that, everyone departed.

()()()

She knocked the ball as hard as she could and watched it drop pitifully on the other side as it had brushed the top of the net. Her athletic abilities were seriously lacking without character – changing with Kirara. But she knew she couldn't in public unless she wanted everyone to see cat ears and tail appear on her body. She was the queen for crying out loud! Queens don't have cat ears and a tail… at least, not human queens.

"Sango!"

"Miroku-Sama!" Sango looked up. Flying towards her were Sai and Kirara. Sai flew to the track where Miroku was. Sango caught Miroku's eye and they both sprinted towards the greenhouse. The look on their guardian character's faces was enough to tell them that something was amiss.

()()()

He found Sesshomaru in the library studying. He landed on the table and waited for Sesshomaru to notice him. When he did not, Daikichi inhaled deeply and shouted.

"SESSHIMARU!" Said man looked up, his face was an emotionless mask.

"I saw you land. I was going to acknowledge you when I was finished studying." Daikichi glared at Sesshomaru.

"No time!" he huffed. "There is something that all of us need to discuss! Sai says so too!" Sai always was the most reasonable one in the group. Sesshomaru closed his book.

"This had better be worth my time." He said standing up and placing his book in his bag.

()()()

She watched as the boy in front of her raised his head. He nodded once then turned to look at her. He nodded again then stood up.

"Yo teach," he said gruffly. "I need to borrow Kagome fer a bit. Just takin' her to the greenhouse." The teacher nodded and Kagome just had time to grab her bag before the boy dragged her out of the room, down the hall, down a couple flights of stairs, out the front door, and down a winding garden path until they reached a beautiful glass building.

The boy dragged her in and led her up some steps until she came across three other people seated around a decent sized metal coffee table. They stood up. The female walked over to her and shoved the boy away.

"Hello my dear." She said. "My name is Sango and this," she gestured to the air over her left shoulder. "Is Kirara."

"She can't see the damn thing Sango!" The boy said. "Her's haven't hatched yet!" Sango brushed him off.

"Guardian Characters my dear. The are little people born from the wishes of our hearts. Mine is a cat, Kirara, Inuyasha's is a dog, Nichi, Miroku's is a girl, Sai, and Sesshomaru's is an amorous hot head, Daikichi. He's also very suave when trying to lure a female, or at least he tries to be." A chorus of chuckles could be heard. Kagome blinked as her mind began reeling. What? Sango's words made absolutely NO SENSE whatsoever! Her mouth opened but she didn't say anything. _From __a __girl __who __can__'__t __speak, __LET __THE __WORDS __FLOW!_ She heard in her head.

"So, you mean to tell me," she began. "You wish to be a cat. Inuyasha wishes to be a dog. Miroku wishes to be a WOMAN. And Sesshomaru wishes to be a hot headed playboy?" Silence settled over everyone and Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry! I know _what_ made me say that!"

"I did!" The voice came from her bag. Opening it up , Kagome witnessed a small blur escape from it. The creature looked to be the size of her head. The small girl had brown hair pulled up in pigtails held by hair elastics with yellow spirals. She had violet eyes and wore a violet cheerleader dress. The girl floated in front of Kagome.

"My name is Midnight! I am your guardian character!" Kagome then noticed similar creatures floating around the other people in the room. The cat girl known as Kirara came and introduced herself first, then Sai, Nichi, and Daikichi. Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Uh-huh." She said before passing out.

XXX

He danced under the moonlight to soft reggae. It had been a month since he had last been to school. Not that he really cared. He was sure that everyone was happier with him gone. He hadn't exactly with the High Court of the school. He had especially not gotten along with that _mutt_.

He walked to the nearby table and picked up a sea – foam green egg and a pale blue egg.

"Rayne, Snó," he said softly. "Come join me." A small head popped out of the blue egg and a small girl floated out. A white knitted cap covered her blonde head with a light blue snowflake on the side. Two shoulder length blonde braids poked out from underneath said cap. The little girl was dressed for the winter sports; a pair of ski goggles rested over her hat.

He smiled and offered her his pointer fingers. She grasped them in her tiny hands and the two waltzed back onto the porch. He and Snó danced until the moon began to set.

"You know," he said as he rested himself on the grass. "I think that I _will_ go to school tomorrow. Just to see if anything new has occurred." Snó giggled as she snuggled down on his chest.

"Sounds like fun!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Musa Silver-Hawk here! **

**I'd just like to take this time to thank my two reviewers Midnightbebe104 and Speedykitten1643**

**Thank you two sooooooooooo sooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very much! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Midnight and Nichi sat on her desk chatting up a storm. It had taken her a while for her to get used to the fact that the little chatterbox would forever be near her for "as long she need her." She looked in front of her and stared at Inyasha's back. He was stressed out for some reason. When he had entered the classroom that morning, he was muttering something along the lines of: "Stupid bastard. Why is _he_ back?" While Nichi flew around his head chanting "Snó-chan! Rayne-kun!" like a mantra. _Snow?__Rain? _What was going on? _Well,_ she reasoned. _I__'__ll __find __out __sooner __or __later._

()()()

"Kagome-chan," she looked up from her bento. Sango was standing in front of her desk.; Kirara settled down and began sharing Midnight's cream puff. "Kagome-chan, we were wondering if you would like to have lunch with us in the greenhouse." Kagome looked thoughtful as she chewed on a piece of sushi. She shrugged and nodded as she packed up her bento and walked with Sango to the greenhouse.

When they entered the building, Kagome was able to quickly glimpse Daikichi character change with Sesshomaru before the man was in front of her with her hand in his.

"What a pleasure it is to have such a beautiful woman join us for our midday meal." He kissed her hand and she frowned.

"Yeah, sure, say that without the help of you guardian character. Then we'll talk." Kagome face – palmed. "Midnight! Why'd you make me say that?" He chatty character looked confused.

"But I didn't! I'm the chirpy, happy, filter – less one! That rude statement obviously had a filter but I don't know who said it! It sure as heck wasn't me! Nope! No siree! Not me! Woof!" Kagome rolled her eyes and felt her bag jiggle slightly. A small pink head emerged, followed shortly by the rest of her. The girl was dressed like a ninja with a katana strapped to her back. Her hood was down but her mask was up. Her pink hair was tied up in a ponytail supported by a ribbon and two bamboo needles. The girl bowed.

"My name is Bebé-Chan. Yoroshiku." Midnight squealed and flew over to glomp her sister. "Such behaviour is… welcome." Bebé-Chan said before returning the hug. Kagome ignored them and set her lunch down on the table. She'd let Bebé-Chan get acquainted with everyone the same way Midnight was. Lunch came first in her opinion; socializing was a minor priority.

XXX

He lay on his back on the grass behind the greenhouse. His eyes were closed and he was using his hands as pillows. His long black hair was pulled into a braid and draped over his shoulder for comfort.

"Ne, ne, ne! Do you see this?" He cracked an eye open and turned his head.

"Obviously I don't see it." He said with a yawn. "What is 'this'?" Snó pointed to the greenhouse.

"There's a girl in there!" He chuckled and patted Snó on the head with a finger.

"Of course there is, silly. That's Sango." Snó pouted.

"No! I mean there is a _different_ girl! This one has _two_ characters! Just like you have me and Rayne!" He stood up and crouched behind a bush. He peered into the greenhouse and spied the usual suspects, Sesshomaru, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku, but he also saw another girl. She had long, shoulder length, black hair that shone like the night sky and laughing brown eyes. Floating next to her were two guardian characters that he had never seen before.

"What are you thinking?" Rayne asked as he folded his hands into the sleeves of his kimono; the katana at his side shifted a little.

"I think I'll pop in and see how everyone is. Ask how they're doin'." Snó clapped her hands.

"Yay! I haven't seen Nichi in forever!" He pretended not to hear that.

()()()

Kagome heard the door to the greenhouse open and she instantly character changed with Bebé-Chan. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with bamboo needles and a wooden katana appeared in her hands. She glanced approvingly at the weapon before turning to see the intruder. He was tall with braided black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a grass stained white tee and badly patched jeans. Floating next to him were two guardian characters.

Kagome's eye twitched as she took in the shoddy stitchery on the patches. How could _ANYONE _blunder a simple patch job? She undid the character change and rummaged in her bag until she found what she was looking for. She then turned back to her victim. The look of death shone brightly in those chocolate orbs. Without so much as asking him his name, she knelt in front of him and began properly sewing the patches so that they looked at least a little decent. When she was finished, everyone was staring at her with looks that ranged from fear to amusement.

Kagome stood up and wiped sweat from her brow and smiled down at her handy work.

"There you go! Now your pants don't look like beggar pants!" She wiped her hands on her shirt and went to sit down and finish eating her lunch.

"Wow! They look really good! Rayne, take a look at this!" The female character that was with the guy that had entered the greenhouse flew over to Kagome and prevented her from eating her sandwich. The little blonde perched herself on the edge on the sandwich and smiled at Kagome. "My name is Snó! It is a great pleasure in meeting you!" Kagome chuckled.

"Likewise," she said. However, that was all she could say before she heard Inuyasha yelling at the guy to leave. Kagome rolled her eyes and watched Snó fly towards Inuyasha with a snowball in her hand. The snowball hit Inuyasha in the back of the head and he started yelling at Snó. Nichi took this as an opportunity to character change and Inuyasha sported a pair of perky white dog-ears atop his mane of raven locks. Soon, he was chasing a hapless butterfly around the greenhouse; disaster had been diverted… at least for now.

()()()

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as prepared to leave. It had been yet another eventful day and she couldn't wait to take a nice, warm bath and soak away all the energy that she had absorbed. She sighed. _I __think __that __I __am __proving __the __theory __too __much __of __a __good __thing __correct. _She thought. _I __have __been __surrounded __by __positive __energy __for __the __better __part __of __two __days __and __already __I __am __wishing __for __some __peace __and __quiet._

She waited for the light to turn green before she made to cross the street. However, she was prevented from doing so by a hand that encircled her wrist. Turning her head, she was met by a pair of golden eyes.

"Yes? What do you want?" she asked calmly as she waited for the next green light. The hand on her wrist loosened its grip slightly.

"I was wondering, if you would be so inclined, as to accompany me on a small jaunt in the park." She wriggled her hand free from his grasp.

"Who put you up to this?" she asked skeptically. She saw from the corner of her that his mouth took a downward curve.

"No one put me up to anything except myself. I put myself up to this." She turned and missed the green light. She gazed into his golden eyes and cocked her head to the side. Shrugging, she nodded.

"Sure. When? And, you should probably walk me home if you are to pick me up." He smiled pleasantly and intertwined his fingers with her own. She stiffened at the contact. The only man's hand that she had ever held was her father's before he _departed._

"Relax, I'm just holding your hand." He gave her hand a small squeeze before taking advantage of the green light and walking across the street. Once across, he continued holding her hand and told her that he would pick her up Saturday after lunch. Shortly after they arrived at her house and she told him that she would see him tomorrow at school. He smirked and placed a kiss on her hand. "That was of my own vocation. Daikichi is asleep in his egg." The smirk remained in place as he watched her face do a perfect imitation of a ripe tomato. "I shall see you tomorrow, my fair lady." Kagome smirked this time. A red rose had appeared in his silver locks for that last line. _A sleep __in __his __egg __my __ass. _She thought to herself as she watched him vanish around the corner.

XXX

Hey lay on the roof of the school gazing up at the clouds. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. He sat up and examined his pants. At least she hadn't asked him to remove them. He chuckled slightly. That would have been highly amusing if she had. He lay back down and curled over onto his side. He would come back tomorrow and not interfere. He wanted to see how things played out just by observing. He also made a mental note to not wear any patched clothing. Although she hadn't pricked him, he didn't want her to re – stitch anymore of his clothes.

He heard a small sigh eminate from his bag. Chuckling lightly, he stood up and carefully slung his bag over his shoulder. _Snó, __even __in __your __egg __you __sleep __loudly._Rayne hardly made any noise when he slept. He hardly made any noise in his waking hours. He chuckled again when he felt his bag jostle. _What __are __ye __dreaming __about? __Eh, __Snó?_

* * *

><p><strong>Those who review get cookies and another chapter. <strong>

**Reviews required: 10**

**Thank you! : D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is the longest chapter that I have written thus far and I must say, I am quite proud of it.**

**Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much to all of my dear, dear, DEAR reviewers, few still though you are.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As the weeks passed, Kagome steadily got accustomed to her new role in school. She had been dubbed the "Joker" seeing as Sesshomaru was the King, Sango was the Queen, Inuyasha was the Jack, and Miroku was the Ace. Sango had told her that they were basing this off of playing cards so it held no real significance except to inflate their egos.

Kagome paused in her note taking. _I __haven__'__t __seen __that __boy __lately. _She pondered. _The __one __who__'__s __pants __I __mended. _She shook her head. Maybe he didn't attend this school. That was probably it. She let her thoughts wander. _Well, __I _did _have __fun __with __Sesshomaru __that __one __Saturday. _She giggled under her breath. They had indeed gone for a leisurely stroll in the park. He had held her hand the entire time and had taken her out for coffee after words. He only spoke to ask her how she was feeling and what she wanted to drink. She had been fine, just a little cold. Taking a walk in mid November without a sweater on was not the brightest move she had ever made. Sesshomaru was a gentleman and offered up his jacket in order for her to stay warm. She smiled at the memory. Life at that particular moment, couldn't get any better.

XXX

"I don't understand why you stay home all the time!" He heard his brother say to him as he worked on his homework on the couch. "I know that you are allowed to work from home, but don't you have any friends?" He looked up from his maths assignment and gazed over to the kitchen. His brother was busy fixing lunch. "I noticed that you came home the other day looking amused, I also noticed that those pants you love so much had been properly patched. Did you take them to get fixed?" He shook his head and put his books on the coffee table.

"Some girl with two guardian characters sewed them up for him! I think that the abysmal patch job irked her!" Snó exclaimed. His brother looked amused.

"En flicka? Broder, är ni vistas hem på grund av en flicka?"

"Shut up! I thought we agreed not to speak that language!" His brother looked somberly at him.

"Nej, broder, ni har gjort att beslut själv." He stood up and marched up to his room.

"I'm not having lunch." He called down before slamming his door. It was true though, ever since his parents had died, he had sworn never to speak his native language. It hurt too much. _Moder, __fader, _he thought as unshed tears pricked his eyes. _Jag __beklagar._ A long as it was in his own head, he had no problem speaking. Maybe one day he would speak that language out loud again, but until that day came, it would stay in his head.

XXX

She rested herself against the railing and let the wind blow through her hair. She had needed to escape the noise of the school and had sought refuge on the roof. Midnight had flown off with the other characters and Bebé-Chan was asleep in her egg. She sighed contentedly as she pulled her sweater closer around her. It was almost December. She groaned at the thought. Who transfers schools during the second trimester? _Well,_she thought. _At __least __I __know __I__'__ll __have __some __friends __going __into __my __senior __year __when __I __come __back __in __April. _She shook her head slightly. _What __am __I __thinking? __I __still __have __the __rest __of __this __month, __Winter __Break __in __December, __and __the __third __trimester __from __January __to __early __March. __Gah! __I __am __such __a __sap! _She rested her back on the railing and tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"So this is where you were." She opened her eyes.

"Hello." She yawned. "What brings you here?" He sidled up next to her and mimicked her stance.

"Everyone wondered where you were and Midnight started going into hysterics about bad things happening, which in turn excited Nichi and it just got too noisy. So, I figured that I would go find you, bring you back, and everything would go back to being moderately peaceful." She shrugged herself off of the railing and picked up her bag.

"If it is really that bad, I guess I could go and diffuse the situation." he smirked slightly and took her free hand in his and walked her down to the greenhouse.

She was instantly tackled by a violet blur and a red blur.

"I thought that you had been attacked by a giant panda!" Nichi wailed. Midnight bonked him on the head.

"NO! It was a frozen iguana that fell on her head and knocked her unconcsious!"

"But I thought you said it was a giant pink panda!"

"No! YOU said it was a giant pink panda!"

"Woof!"

"Meow!"

"Oink!"

"Moo!"

"Neigh!"

"Polly want a cracker?"

"Hiss!"

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

"Cluck!"

"Quack!"

"Hoot! Hoot!"

"Roar!"

"Purr!"

"Ribbit!"

"Tweet! Tweet!"

"Honk!"

"Squeak!"

"Oo! Oo! Ee! Ah! Ah!"

"Blub, Blub, Blub!"

"What kind of animal is that?" Midnight asked indignantly.

"It's a fishie! What other animal goes blub?" Nichi responded equally indignant. Kagome laughed into the palm of her hand as she listen to the two character's silly banter.

"Actually Nichi, fish don't make noise. The "blub" you are referering to could be the sound of bubbles popping as they escape the fish's mouth." Sai said as she took a sip of tea. That shut Nichi and Midnight up for about five significant seconds before they started dickering about something else.

Everyone in the room was laughing whole-heartedly; watching Nichi and Midnight interact was better than TV!

()()()

They walked to the park as soon as school was done for the day. Again, he said nothing, but he did smile upon noticing that she still had his jacket from their first outing. He liked her, to say the least. She was easy to be around and she didn't demand a lot of attention… intentionally. She was a bit of a klutz and had a tendency to fall over if she stayed sanding in the same spot for too long; she also was able to trip over thin air, slip on nothing, and look dead ahead and still manage to walk into the bright orange shrubbery.

He smiled softy to himself as he watched run up the path and turn to wave at him before running back and falling face first on the gravel. He walked over and helped her to her feet. Her jeans had ripped and her right knee was bleeding. She laughed and spun around a few times on her injured leg, testing it out. Deeming it a minor injury, she grabbed his hand started running. A few yards later, she tripped over a tree root and fell over, dragging him with her. He fell on top of her and she let out a small "oof!" but laughed at it as he rolled off her. The lay on the grass for a while just laughing and holding hands. _She __is __such __a __free __spirit._ He thought as they resumed their walk. _I __haven__'__t __laughed __that __much __since __I __was __in __primary __school. __I __haven__'__t __laughed __at __all __since __primary __school. _He stopped walking. She stopped as well.

"Yes?" She asked with slight worry. He pulled her to him and embraced her. It was a tender embrace. She looked up into his eyes, but they were closed. He lowered his head and burried his face in her hair. _What? _She thought. "Are you alright?" She asked. She felt him nod and his grip on her waist tightened. Smiling, she reached up and patted his head. She had to bite back a laugh. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. When he let go, his face was tinted pink.

"Sorry," he said, his face falling into an emotionless mask. "I got carried away." She tried not to laugh. THAT'S _what __he __calls__ '__getting __carried __away?__' __Awe! __He __was __like __a __little __puppy! __Oh M__y __Goodness! __Soo __cute! _She looked her arm through his and clung to it.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get some coffee or some other hot beverage and call it a day, eh?" He nodded silently and they left the park.

XXX

When she woke up, she nearly screamed. Why hadn't anyone woken her up? She took a lightning fast shower, hopped into a random pair of jeans, a green tee with the sleeves torn off, a red hoody , and a pair of cute red boots. She sighed gratefully as she popped a piece of toast in her mouth and ran out the door. Character changing with Midnight had its perks. She seriously did NOT want to be late for her first day of work.

When she got to the store where she was supposed to work, she walked straight up to the manager. She told Kagome to change into the uniform and help customers. As much as she really didn't want to wear a cute elf costume, if she got paid a considerable amount an hour, she'd do her job barefoot if the manager told her to.

It was December, school was out for the month and she needed money in order to buy her friends their presents. She already had a rough outline of what to get everyone. For Kirara, catnip; for Sai, a tea set; for Nichi, a stick (she could pick one up in the grass and tie a ribbon around it); for Daikichi, she still hadn't figured it out yet. For Snó, a scarf. She had no gifts for the humans well, except for Sango. Kagome had her eye on a pair of new trainers that her sports loving friend would adore.

()()()

As she headed home from work, she heard someone calling out to her.

"Excuse me! Miss?" She turned to see who was calling her. A beautiful woman wearing a kimono walked up to her. Behind the woman was a young man who looked highly uncomfortable. Kagome also noticed that both the woman and the boy had guardian characters. Kagome inclined her head to acknowlege that she had heard the woman. "This little girl said that she recognized you." One of the guardian characters flew up to her. Kagome smiled.

"Hello Snó." She said. The little character smiled and threw her hands in the air.

"I'm so glad that you remember me! I saw you in the store but Rayne and Engel said that it couldn't be you. But then I thought, Engel never met you before! Then I thought again, I don't even know who _you _are! You never told me your name!" Kagome laughed. Midnight and Bebé-Chan emerged from their eggs and Rayne followed suit followed by another character. This new character had brown hair with little red horns poking out of his head. Over the horns floated a gold halo. On his back he had fluffy angel wings, but he also had a devil's tail. He had one blue eye and one red eye. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded to Kagome.

"I'm Engel," he said. "I'm this pansy's guardian character." The woman looked appaled.

"I am _not_ a pansy!" she declared. "I'm just sensitive!" Kagome chuckled and held out her pointer finger.

"Nice to meet you Engel, my name is Kagome. These are my guardian characters Midnight," Midnight twirled once, bowed and said.

"Nice ta meet'cha! ... SPLEEEEEEN!" She looked around suspiciously for a moment before perking right back up. "WOOF!" Kagome and the woman giggled.

"And this," Kagome continued. "Is Bebé-Chan." Bebé-Chan bowed.

"It is a pleasure I am sure." She said smoothly. The woman smiled warmly and held out her hand.

"I am Jakotsu, det är trevligt att träffas." She said. Kagome blinked. Ja – ko – tsu? But wasn't that…? "A boy's name? Yes it is." Kagome blinked again. "Yes, I am male. On the whole I don't _favour _girls, but my brother has a female character so, I had to _adjust_. And both Rayne and Snó thought you to be good so, I decided to see for myself." A disgruntled grunt came from behind Jakotsu.

"We're not here to gossip or chit-chat or _anything __else_ Jak." Kagome peered around Jakotsu's back and pursed her lips.

"Didn't I mend your pants the other week?" she asked. The boy nodded looking thoroughly put out. Kagome huffed. "You could have at least said thanks." It was thusly mumbled.

"Ban-Ban~!" Snó whined. "That's rude!" Kagome chuckled again.

"That's OK." She said. "Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Jakotsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**En flicka? Broder, är ni vistas hem på grund av en flicka? - A girl? Brother, you're missing school because of a girl?**

**Nej, broder, ni har gjort att beslut själv. - No brother, you decided that by yoursefl.**

**Moder, fader, jag beklagar. - Mother, father, I'm sorry.**

**Please! I NEED reviews! I am begging here! I need WAY more reviews than I've been getting. I love them and I am glad that you all enjoy my story, so PLEASE! _Tell me _that you like it by reviewing! *gets down on hands and knees and begs***

**Thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again to everyone! Datarada! A new chapter! Yay! =D**

**So anywhosit! Thank you sooo sooo very much my dear reviewers, I love you all sooo sooo very much few though you still are. Your reviews continue to inspire me to continue writing. Cookies go out to every one who has reviewed thus far!**

**A special shout out to Midnightbebe104 who has been with me every step of the way and is always a loyal reader. Without your reviews, I think this chapter mightn't have turned out the way it had. Keep up the spontineity!**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"So, Kagome, what's the deal with you and my brother?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome walked to her job. Kagome shrugged as she opened the door to the mall.

"'The deal'?" She asked. "We're just friends. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome picked up her uniform.

"'Just friends' my foot." He scoffed. "The bastard came home the other day looking like a love struck pup." Kagome stiffled a giggle as she went into the changing room to get changed.

"I have to admit that he was acting like an over excited puppy the last time we were out for a walk." She said over the curtain. "But I don't see how you got 'love struck' from that." She emerged from behind the curtain and started folding clothes.

"Trust me," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the table of shirts. "I was trying to ignore the signs. Dad confronted me after dinner asking about the sudden change in temperature." At the confused look on Kagome's face, Inuyasha elaborated. "Before he met you, Sesshomaru was an icicle, no emotion whatsoever. He was always preoccupied with studying and perfecting himself; didn't know fun if it bit him in the ass." Kagome went to the next table and began organizing the pants. She held a pair up to Inuyasha.

"Try these on." She said absently. "I think they'll look good on you." Inuyasha mumbled as he took the pants and went to the changing room. _Did she not hear a word I just said?_ He thought bitterly. _I pretty much tell her that my older brother is in love with her and my words fly right over her head! Is that wench dense or was I not clear enough?_

"Kagome," he called over the curtain, not really wanting to emerge. "If you are 'just friends' with Sesshomaru, tell him that. As much as I resent the fact that he is my half – brother, I seriously don't want to see him in a pissy mood. It gets _MILDLY_ hellish. And that's putting it lightly." Kagome marched to the changing curtain and pulled it back. She gave him a once over and closed the curtain again.

"I was right, they do look good on you. Now, why would Fluffy be pissy at the world due to my neglecting to tell him something that he already knows?" Inuyasha laughed at the nickname bestowed on his older half – brother.

"Because 'Fluffy' _doesn__'__t _already know! He sees you as more than just a girl to walk in the park with. You have heard of 'love at first sight' right? Destiny, fate, whatever lable you put on it, it's the same spell my melted icicle of a brother is under. Granted the only other girl that we interact with is Sango, but even so he has half the female student population on his tale." Inuyasha emerged from behind the curtain wearing his original pants. He looked at them once. "Yeah, I think I'll get these. You really know your stuff when it comes to pants, don't you?" Kagome shrugged.

"When you live with a mother who is constantly mending holes in jeans and stockings and knee high socks, you kind of picks up on these things." Kagome reached ahead of her and prevented Midnight from flying head-long into a display maniquin decked out in winter parefernillia. The guardian character struggled violently against Kagome's grip, exclaiming something along the lines of "They're here! They're here! Everybody take cover! The aliens have infiltrated our hoses* and our malls! We are no longer SAFE! They wear our clothes but THEY DON'T MOVE!" Kagome and Inuyasha were just glad that everyone else in the mall wasn't able to hear the ramblings of the crazed guardian character.

"Such behaviour is seriously unbecoming of a lady. Seriously, I know that she is not supposed to have a mental filter, but please, that is just a_little_ over the top for my liking. Is there an 'off switch' somewhere perhaps?" Bebé-Chan's request went unheard due to the racket that Midnight was making.

()()()

As she closed up shop for the day, Kagome thought about what Inuyasha had told her. Did Sesshomaru like her as more than just a friend? She shook her head. Nah, he couldn't! Besides, they'd only gone for walks at the park. Everyone knew that the guy always took the girl out to the movies for the first date. Also, she hadn't even known Sesshomaru, or anyone else for that matter, for a very long time. _I mean, I've heard of love at first sight but… seriously? This is_ too _fast in my opinion. I say, give it a month. Oh wait, it _HAS _been a month, hasn't it? Well, give it another month! It is still too soon. Ahhh! What am I going to_ DO_? _I_ need the advice of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. _Just as that thought crossed her mind however, her cell phone beeped.

**Kagome! ****Have ****you ****totally, ****like, ****forgotten ****us ****already?**Kagome laughed at Eri's text.

**No, I could never forget you! I was actually just thinking about you guys.**

**Really? ****OMG! ****Meet ****us ****at ****the ****usual ****café ****in****… ****an ****hour? **Kagome looked at the time on her phone and judged the amount of time it would take for her to reach her friends.

**Yeah, ****an ****hour. ****Maybe ****a ****little ****more ****but ****not ****by ****much.** She closed her phone and ran to call a taxi. In the taxi, Kagome phoned her mother telling her that she would be home late; that she would be with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for the next… however long it would take. It shouldn't be _that_ long though, she assured.

()()()

"Kagome!" Her three friends glomped her as soon as they saw her. "How's life been treating you?" Kagome sat down at the indoor table and ordered her drink. Kagome told her old friends the story of her life at the new school, completely leaving out the guardian characters. She told them what Inuyasha said about Sesshomaru – Eri and Yuka giggled at the nickname and Ayumi sprayed her tea in Kagome's face she was laughing so hard. Kagome chuckled as well. When everyone was done laughing, Eri spoke up.

"So, I agree with you Kags," she said as she took a bite out of her blueberry muffin. "I say, wait a week then, if you still aren't certain, ask him how he feels, and if it is more than friends, tell him what you feel: if it is just as friends, then you have nothing to worry about!" Kagome breathed a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Thanks," she said. "I knew I could count on you when it came to boy issues." The three girls shared evil looks.

"But you know Kagome, if it doesn't work out with Fluffy, you can always go back to Hojo." Yuka said suggestively. Kagome groaned. She thought her friends would drop that once she had moved. She smiled and nodded. _Sure, if things go screwy with Sesshomaru I can always "go back" to Hojo, the dense, persistant, boy-next-door, run-of-the-mill good boy. Hah. Well, I guess at least I'm lucky I have a back up plan. One that I really don't want. But, whatever._

XXX

"Broder, kunde du snälla hjälp mig dekorera julgranen?" There was a groan and the sound of wood against wood.

"When will you stop speaking _that_ language?" he asked grumpily as he traipsed up to the attic to retrieve the Christmas decorations. Jakotsu followed right behind him.

"I will stop speaking _Swedish _when pigs fly over a blue moon. Come on brother, it's who we are, where we're from." He handed Jakotsu one of the smaller boxes, grabbing one for himself and a bag of lights.

"Yeah it is, but we, you, me, Ren, and Sui were the only survivors of the plane crash. So, part of who we are, is dead. Hadn't the pilot heard of 'don't drink and drive?'" The two made their way back up the attic steps to gather more boxes. Jakotsu ballanced a bag of tin trays on his head as he carried two boxes of ornaments down.

"All the more reason to keep their memory alive by speaking the language we grew up with. If we hadn't, we would never have made it here in the first place." He narrowed his eyes at Jakotsu's back as he carried down the Christmas bears. There were seven of them, one for each of the siblings. Each bear had a different hat and scarf and the name of its owner was stiched onto the bottom of its right paw and the date was on the left.

"Oh, by the way," Jakotsu said bringing him from his thoughts. "Renkotsu and Suikotsu are coming over on the 21st, they want to spend Christmas with us. Det var ett tag sedan familjen har tagits tillsammans."

"No!" he snapped. "The family _won__'__t_ be together. Mom, dad, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyoukotsu are dead! The _family_ will never be together again!" He felt tears prick his eyes. Snó and Rayne flew up to him and Snó wiped at his eyes. Even Engle seemed a little sympathetic to the teen.

"Ban, it is true that they are dead, but those we love will always live on in our hearts. I am sure moder och fader are watching us now, and Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, och Kyoukotsu are saying "look at them, they are doing surprisingly well on their own. Who knew, right?"" He glared at the floor.

"Sorry," he said. "Broder." "Broder" was whispered so quietly though, Jakotsu couldn't hear it.

XXX

She gazed up at the stars from her bedroom window. Bebé-Chan sat on the sill next to her elbow. The chill winter wind whirling around through their hair and whizzing by their faces, turrning their cheeks to apples and their noses to cherries. It was a peaceful evening, despite the intensity of the day. Her old school friends had helped her more than she thought that the would. She hung her head and told Bebé-Chan that she would be closing the window; she needed sleep. What tomorrow would bring her, only time would tell. In the meantime, the land of nod beckoned, and the shores of sleep came drifting into view.

From her egg Midnight could be heard exclaiming;

"No! You aliens come from CHEESE not socks. I have a SPONGE, and I can sing like a chipmunk too!" Kagome chuckled tiredly as she got dressed into her PJs and slid under the covers. It sounded as though Midnight was having some… _interesting_… dreams.

"Oyasuminasai Kagome-chan." Bebé-Chan mumbled sleepily as she floated into her egg.

"Oyasumi, Bebé-Cha-ha-ha-haaan!" Kagome yawned. The last thing that was heard for the evening came from Midnight's egg.

"I want noodles! Spoons aren't for eating, they're for DANCING! Of course you look like a pineapple monkey. HEY! Who stole my FEET?"

* * *

><p>*Not a typo<p>

Translations:

**Swedish:**

**Broder, kunde du snälla hjälp mig dekorera julgranen? = Brother, could you help me decorate the Christmas tree?**

**Det var ett tag sedan familjen har tagits tillsammans. = It's been a while since the family has been together. **

**Japanese:**

**Oyasuminasai - Good night**

**Oyasumi - Nighty night!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok people! I have another chapter for you! This one contains a _teansy_ bit more intensity and is a _wee _bit less light hearted. I've been going through an intense period these past few nights and it shows in my writing. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as you have the previous chapters. **

**Also, I would like to thank a new reviewer, IntenseHq, for supplying me with a volly of wonderful reviews. Tack så mycket! Era åsikter är mycket uppskattade. (Thank you very much! Your reviews are much appreciated.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

He stared dead ahead and groaned. He was at the airport with Jakotsu waiting for the arrival of his brothers Renkotsu and Suikotsu. He was gazing out the window of the terminal waiting for the plane to arrive when the voice over the intercom informed them that the plane had been delayed. He hung his head and looked somberly at his feet. He should have known something like this was going to happen. His family never did have the best of luck with air travel.

He reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. He would call them see what was up. They should be in the air by now. It should be safe.

"Ban-Ban~ don't do that! I'm sure it's just a minor delay. Nothing to worry about!" Snó had his cell phone out of his hands before he could speak. "You haven't seen your brothers in… well a _long _time! I don't think that they want you worrying about them! Come on! Talk to Jakotsu!" He shook his head. After university, Renkotsu and Suikotsu moved back to Sweden. Renkotsu, because he wanted to continue his father's work and Suikotsu because there were good medical programs offered in Stockholm.

"Ooh, look what I found. A rolly polly character!" Little meniachle laughter could be heard from the gateway. Snó looked up and glared in the direction of the voice.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Hyde himself. Why did Suikotsu have to bring you?" The little character floated idly by and poked Snó in the side.

"My, my Snó, you really let yourself go. Tsk, tsk. How can a girl be so careless." Before Mr. Hyde could say another word, three fingers swooped down and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Goodness, fighting already are we? Nej, nej. Jag är rädd att ve inte göra." The doctor smiled at Snó. "I'm sorry about his behaviour. Would you like peppermint stick to make you feel better?" Snó cracked a smile and threw her arms wide as she flew in to nuzzle Suikotsu's chest.

"Ooh! I don't see how something so _mean_ could be born from you Doctor Suikotsu! You're so nice and gentle and you always know what to do to make someone feel better." Suikotsu chuckled as he handed Snó her peppermint stick. He then turned his attention on his siblings.

"Jak, Ban, hur har ni fått?" he asked with a warm smile. Jakotsu returned the smile and offered a hug to his older sibling.

"Vi är bra, or rather, we are holding up fairly well considering. But, by the way, where is Renkotsu." Suikotsu chuckled at that and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, he couldn't make it today, he said something about, "those bastards at work won't let me off that easily! Don't they know that Christmas is a time for family? Those *I shall omit the word he used* bastards don't know anything about fun and family though they claim that they're married with at _least _one little brat! I'll kill my boss!" End quote. Yes, that does seem unfair but he said he'd be able to get a flight on the twenty third so, we'll still be able to see him." Suikotsu looked at his youngest brother.

"Hej Ban, when did you get your pants fixed?"

XXX

She sighed. She had done exactly what her friends had told her to do. She had waited a week, and after being unable to identify any sign of emotion other than a content smile or a slightly worried glance. She had asked him flat out.

"I like you," he had said as though it were obvious. She had internaly screamed. _I _know _you _like _me! __That __much __is __obvious! __The __question _I'm _asking __is _HOW MUCH _do __you __like __me? __Is __it __just __as __friends __or __do __you __want __me __as __a __girlfriend? _Kagome hung her head. She was glad that it was Sunday. No work ment more time to think life through.

Kagome looked up from where she was sitting and stood up. Even though it was December, didn't mean that she had to spend all day indoors. She went downstairs and got her coat on before she exited her house. Some fresh air and a nice solitary walk would make her feel a bit better. Perhaps a nice solitary jaunt in the park would do the trick.

()()()

"What do you mean 'you're in Helsinki'? You promised that you'd be here for Christmas!" Kagome turned at the outraged voice, she thought the park was empty. "Oh ja, I remember! What I _don__'__t_ remember is you saying you'd blow us off this time! Ni lovade att ni skulle vara _här_! _Not _Helsinki! Ni son till en ordvalet!" The man hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He saw Kagome staring at him. She walked up to him.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked cautiously. The man's face calmed somewhat.

"No, I'm not alright." He said wearily. "My brother promised that he would be here for Christmas and now he's in Helsinki on business." The man hung his head. Kagome cocked her head. She had no idea where or what Helsinki was. She didn't ask. Instead she held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said. He smiled and took her hand.

"Suikotsu Nana." He said. "This is my guardian character Mr. Hyde." Kagome scrunched her nose as the small creature came forth. He did not seem like the other characters that she had met thus far. Wait, this man had a guardian character? He was… in his mid twenties, right? She mentally shrugged and let it slide. She reached into her bag and pulled out Midnight and Bebé-Chan's eggs.

"These are my guardian characters Midnight," she held up the violet egg. "And Bebé-Chan." She held up the pink egg. "As you can see, they are both asleep at the moment. This is extremely rare for Midnight, she hardly _ever_ sleeps!" The two of them spent the next hour and a half talking about each other and their lives. When Suikotsu told her about him being a doctor she tripped over a small crack in the side walk and skinned her knee. They burst out laughing and Suikotsu patched her up.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't keep basic first aid on hand?" he asked half jokingly. When Kagome stood back up she brushed herself off and looked Suikotsu in the eye.

"I'm curious," she said slowly. "What language were you shouting in when you were talking on the phone? I've heard it spoken before, towards me."

"Swedish. I'm from Sweden, I flew in from Stockholm to visit my younger brothers for Christmas." Kagome raised her eyebrows. How many brothers did this guy have? "Would you like to meet my brothers?" Kagome stumbled back and fell on her bum.

"Sorry, no, I just met you. Uh… I'll give you my phone number so you can call me, we can hang out, get to know each other a bit more and then, maybe, I could go with you to meet your brothers. Right now though, no. Sorry. Not my schtick." Suikotsu shrugged and they exchanged contact information.

()()()

Kagome smiled happily to herself. She had just made a new friend and a half! Mr. Hyde was the half. She cringed slightly, Mr. Hyde was a messed up character. She shook her head. _Happy __thoughts! __Happy, __happy, __happy __thoughts! __Suikotsu! __Yes, __that__'__s __a __happy __thought. __So, __he __is __twenty __five, __a __doctor, __has __a __guardian __character, __lives __in __Gothenburg _(yër te BÖR i) _works __in __Stockholm. __According __to __him __it__'__s __quite __the __commute __but __he __doesn__'__t __really __care. __He __usually __stays __at __a __local __hotel __while __he __works. __He __said __that __he __has __two __younger __brothers __living __here, __in__Japan, __and __another __brother __that __got __roped __into __working __in __Helsinki. __He __metioned __something __about __three __other __brothers __being __dead. __Wow, __he __has a __busy __life!_

Kagome walked to a local café and sat down at on of the indoor tables. She looked down at the menu that was resting on the table. _I __think __maybe __a __peppermint __white __hot __chocolate __and __an __apple __tart. _As she thought out her order, her stomach growled. _You __agree __with __me __don__'__t __you?_ She asked her stomach quietly. After the waiter came and took her order, Midnight woke.

"GOOD MORNIGN PUDDING!" The brunet looked around in a confused daze. "I don't see my pudding!" she exclaimed. Before she could go on an all out rampage, Kagome's apple tart arrived. Midnight dove on the pastry. "PUDDING!" the little character scooped up an apple slice and began munching on it. Bebé-Chan poked her head out of her egg and politely asked if she too, could partake in eating the pastry.

Kagome finished her snack in peace. Midnight's endless banter had long since numbed her mind, so she no longer heard the ramblings of the brown haired character. Bebé-Chan, quiet as always, was perched on Kagome's shoulder as they made their way back home. _I __wonder __what __I__'__ll __do __tomorrow._Kagome thought to herself. _I __wonder __what _anyone _will __be __doing __tomorrow. __Christmas __Eve __eve, __not __a __day __many __people __spend __by __themselves. __Mom__'__s __probably __got __plans __and __Souta __has __his __new __friends __to __play __with. _She looked to the sky. _Jii-chan, __what __would __you __do __on __the __eve __of __Christmas __Eve?_ Her only response was the winter wind blowing her hair in her face. _Very __helpful._ She thought as she walked into her home.

XXX

He looked down at his feet as he listened to Snó get tormented by Mr. Hyde. Jakotsu was busy making preparations for Christmas dinner and Suikotsu was sitting at the table lost in very deep thought. What could a doctor be thinking about with such intensity? Suikotsu wasn't a surgeon, he worked in the ER at a children's hospital. Usually his thought process circled around little Bjorn and the rusty nail lodged in his foot, or sweet Freja who caught some weird disease that most people had never heard of.

Suikotsu pulled out his cell phone, opened it, sighed, closed it, and put it back in his pocket. Wasn't the girl supposed to call first? Usually that was the case. Girls always called him within the first three hours after parting. It had been nineteen hours since he had last seen her and she still hadn't called him. He would wait until the afternoon before he gave her a call.

"What the hell is your problem? If you are waiting for a call, stop! She probably forgot about you already." Suikotsu shook his head. His youngest brother didn't really understand. _Kagome __didn__'__t __seem __like __the type of __person __who __would __easily __forget __something._ He thought. _But __what __if __Ban __is __right? __What __if? _Suikotsu shook his head. No, he would wait until the afternoon, then he would call her, but first, what does one do on the eve of Christmas Eve without a girlfriend? Take a walk.

XXX

Kagome paced her room in an anxious manner. Sesshomaru had just called and asked her to join him for the day. Sure, she could do that, but what on Earth was she going to do? She still didn't know how exactly he felt about her and she knew that all she felt was friendship! Oh why did life have to be so complicated sometimes? She screamed mentally and walked as calmly as she could down the stairs and out the front door. With her jacket pulled closely around her, she made her way to the park where she said she would meet Sesshomaru.

He was there, sitting on a bench, reading a book. When he heard her approach, he closed the book and looked her way. She was a little out of breath; she must have been running. He stood up and walked over to her. Kagome smiled and he took her hand.

"So," she started hesitantly as they began walking down a gravel path. "Why did you want to spend the day with me? Why not tomorrow or Christmas?" Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, thinking about how to answer her.

"Isn't that what couples do? Don't they go out just have fun and be with the one they admire?" Kagome's eyes grew wide and her heart was in danger of exploding.

"I wasn't aware that we were a couple." She stated as calmly as she could. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to face Kagome.

"Then, allow me to make it clear to you." He said in a hushed voice. He leaned in and ensared her lips in his own. Involuntarilly, Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru took that opportunity to delve his tongue into her warm mouth. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's jacket and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. She liked Sesshomaru as a _friend_how could she tell him that if he wasn't letting her speak? She inhaled deeply through her nose and shoved Sesshomaru off of her. Panting ever so slightly, she looked him in the eye. Tears still clung to her own.

"I can't return your feelings Sesshomaru," she said her voice cracking. "I'm sorry, I just can't. I like you as a friend and I hope that we can still be friends. But, I just can't return your feelings." A single tear escaped Kagome's eye as she turned to walk away. She didn't however, for a firm grip caught her wrist.

"One more then?" he asked looking into her deep chocolate eyes. He pulled her close once more and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "One more kiss, now that I know that I can't love you the way that I hoped I could?" Kagome nodded slowly and raised herself on tiptoe to place the final kiss on Sesshomaru's lips. In one last moment of desire, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's slender waist and sealed the deal with the most passionate kiss he could give.

"Kagome?" Kagome disentangled herself from Sesshomaru's grasp. Standing not two feet away was a man that had spiked back black hair, gray eyes and a demonic guardian character. Kagome stared at the man for a good two seconds before silent tears, almost unfelt, fell from her eyes.

"Hello, Suikotsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Nej, nej. Jag är rädd att ve inte göra. = No, no. I'm affraid this will not do.**

**Jak, Ban, hur har ni fått? = Jak, Ban, how have you been?**

**Vi är bra = We are good**

**Ni lovade att ni skulle vara _här! _= You promised that you would be _here!_**

**Ni son till en ordvalet! = Mildly politer way of saying "You son of a bitch!"**

**Love, Cookies, and much praise to those who leave reviews!**

**Smooches!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! Speedy update! Wow, I am surprised with myself. **

**I hope you like it!**

**BTWs I need ideas for names to give Inutaisho. I leave it to your creativity!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

She stared at him for what felt like forever. Her tears continued to fall even though her face showed no sign of heartache. She felt as though she had betrayed a good friend and lost a new one. She looked back at Sesshomaru and ran off down the path and onto a wooded one, leaving the two men.

Suikotsu spared one glance at Sesshomaru before racing after Kagome. He had no idea what was going on, but he figured that the other guy wasn't someone she wanted to be kissing. He honestly had no idea.

He found Kagome sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a wooded path. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't looking happy either. He looked around and found a nearby tree stump to sit on. He sat there and just watched her. Sometimes she would sniffle and rub her nose with the back of her hand, sometimes she would cast him a quick glance before staring at her feet for the fiftieth time, or she would check her phone, shake it, then shove it back in her pocket. Finally, he decided to break the ice.

"So, who was that? An ex boyfriend or something?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, he was just a friend. He wanted me to be his girlfriend and I guess I was leading him on or something, but I only like him as a friend. It was hard telling him, and he asked if he could have a kiss before we officially became unofficial. I guess it just broke my heart to kiss him, and," she sniffled a bit as she felt new tears prick her eyes. "And I guess, I felt guilty when you saw me kissing him. You're a nice guy and I just met you yesterday; I kind of freaked and thought 'oh good God Almighty! A new friend lost!' I guess I was an idiot for thinking that, huh?" Suikotsu nodded. He watched as a tear fell from Kagome's eye. Another tear fell from the other eye. The pattern kept repeating itself until a steady stream of tears were flowing down Kagome's cheeks. Suikotsu didn't understand why his heart was clenching so painfully at the sight of Kagome's tears. As she had mentioned before, they had only met yesterday. He didn't understand. He had seen many women cry before and it had never affected him this way. Subconciously, he got up and kneeled down next to her, taking her hand in his own and wiping her tears away with the other.

"Vänligen inte ropa. Unga damer bör aldrig rop." He whispered as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. Kagome looked up from her silent tears.

"What did you say?" she asked. He repeated what he had said. Kagome shook her head. "I meant, what does it mean?" Suikotsu shrugged.

"I guess it could mean that I don't want to see you cry." Kagome chuckled softly and placed a small hand on Suikotsu's cheek.

"Thank you, that made me feel a little less guilty." Suikotsu shrugged again.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered. He and Kagome both stood up. Kagome smiled softly as she dusted her bottom off.

"No thank you. I feel like being alone for a little bit." Suikotsu nodded. He could understand that. He gently took her hand in his own and gave it a small kiss.

"I shall see you around then." He said with a small smirk. Kagome blushed. Was her stomach supposed to have butterflies in it? She watched Suikotsu take his leave. He really was a nice man.

()()()

He hung his head and sighed as he made his way to his younger brothers' house. Why did a girl in high school make his heart go pitter – patter like a young school boy? It just didn't seem right. He was eight years older than she was. He shook his head. The heart doesn't recognize age as barrier, the mind does. He opened the door and took his shoes off at the entrance.

"Välkommen hem, du sjuka fik." Suikotsu looked up to see his older brother leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. He punched his brother in the gut.

"You bastard! I thought you said that you were in Helsinki!" Renkotsu gagged as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

"I was, ye asstard. Since the nineteenth I was stuck there. I left midight the twenty second and arrived here just ten minutes ago." Renkotsu gave his brother a once over and noticed that his bum was slightly moist and he had a mud stain on the back of his thigh. "So, where have you been?" The suggestiveness in Renkotsu's voice irked Suikotsu, so he decided to ignore him. "Found yerself a little "friend" for the holidays, eh broder?" Again, Suikotsu said nothing. "Was she that bad? I mean, you can't have been, your my broth…" Suikotsu had character changed with Mr. Hyde and had Renkotsu by the neck.

"Yes, I made a friend." He spat. "But not in the manner in which you speak. She is a nice girl who hasn't even graduated from high school yet. Besides," he said, coming out of his character change. "I only met her yesterday." Renkotsu shook his head wearily.

"That guardian character of yours is seriously twisted." He said as he rubbed his neck gently. "Demoni isn't anything like Mr. Hyde." Suikotsu chuckled and ducked out of his brother's grasp.

"Yeah, Demoni is an angel. It's funny don't you think? Jak has Engel, a guardian character who has devil horns and a tail and angel wings and a halo. I have Mr. Hyde, almost completely demonic; and you have Demoni, the most angelic of them all." As if being summoned, a little blonde head appeared from behind Renkotsu's shoulder. The girl had her eyes closed and she sat complacently on Renkotsu's shoulder. She wore a pure white gown with a gauzy shawl, over her head was a golden halo and from her back protruded soft white wings. Wiggling her bare toes, she yawned.

"Did you call me Ren-Ren?" she asked in a quiet voice. Renkotsu's tough – guy demeanor melted like ice and he smiled pleasantly at his guardian character, scooping her into the palm of his hand.

"Nej, Demoni, gå tillbaka till sömn." Demoni yawned yet again and a white egg encased the sleeping character. On the egg was a pale pink heart outlined in pure gold.

Suikotsu looked amused. Why did two of his brothers have female guardian characters?

XXX

"Flying around the sakura tree, the sakura tree, the sakura tree, flying around the sakura tree, I AM SO DIZZY!" Midnight sang as she flew around the christmas tree. Bebé-Chan shook her head as she helped Kagome add more ornaments to the tree. Kagome sighed to herself as Midnight continued to spin around the tree at an increasing velocity. _What __am __I __going __to __do?_ She thought as she put the last ornament on the tree. _I __think __I__'__m __developing __feelings __for __a __man __eight __years __my __senior. __He __doesn__'__t __even __live __in __Japan! _Kagome stood up and gathered the empty ornament box and walked it up to the attic. _I __mean, __seriously, __I __met __the __man __yesterday __for __crying __out __loud!_

"Kagome, I need your help in the kitchen!" Kagome thanked the heavens. Helping her mom would take her mind off of Suikotsu.

"Snuggly wuggly! I'M A WHALE!" Midnight called as she dove from the top of the christmas tree. Kagome chuckled as her guardian character fell into the hood of her hoody. "Gangsta character be in da HOOD!" Midnight cheered as she snuggled deeper into Kagome's hood.

"What's so funny Kagome?" her mother asked when Kagome entered the kitchen. Kagome rolled up her sleeves and shrugged.

"Is there any reason why I can't be in a good mood?" She asked. Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"Could you help me bake this cake? I was going to do it by myself, then I realized that you and I haven't been spending a lot of time together. I hope you don't mind." Kagome smiled and began gathering ingredients.

"I don't mind at all!"

XXX

He stared at his brother disbelievingly. Who looked this happy right after getting rejected? Maybe… no, Kagome didn't seem like that kind of girl. He grumbled. _Something_ good must have happened for Sesshomaru to look like he had just won the lottery and a porsch besides.

"_Father, little bastard, I'm home!" Sesshomaru called as he walked through the door. There was a smile on Sesshomaru's face that scared both father and brother. Sesshomaru hung his jacket up and sat down at the kitchen table. _

"_Son," Mr. Taisho said. "What has you in such high spirits?" He really feared the answer. _

"_The __girl __I __set __my __heart __on __pretty __much __told __me __that __she __was __in __love __with __someone __else. __But, __I __got __two __kisses __before __that _other _one __showed __up.__" _

Sesshomaru really was heartbroken, but some internal revelation was telling him that it wasn't so bad. Why wasn't it so bad? How would he find another girl? Hell, his younger half – brother had been going out with his childhood crush since his second to last year in secondary school. After twirling around a couple times, Sesshomaru went upstairs to his room to mull things over.

"So, tell me about this girl your brother had his heart set on." Mr. Taisho requested of his youngest son as soon as Sesshomaru had vanished.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she looks like Kikiyo. Um, she's got more of an attitude and she is really good at ignoring people." Taisho senior looked highly put out. She didn't sound like much. Well, he had her name and he new how to find her. If she was as Inuyasha had described, Sesshomaru could have done better; if there were more to her that Inuyasha simply didn't take note of, well he would just have to find out for himself now wouldn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Translations!<strong>

**Vänligen inte ropa. Unga damer bör aldrig rop. = Please don't cry. Young ladies shouldn't cry. **

**Välkommen hem, du sjuka fik. = Welcome home you sick fuck.**

**Nej, Demoni, gå tillbaka till sömn. = No, Demoni, go back to sleep.**

**By the way, when Ban, Ren, or Sui say "Jak" the pronounce it as "Yak" 'J's in Swedish are pronounced as 'Y's.**

**Cookies to all of you who review!**


End file.
